


Made in Heaven

by a_scholar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: ”Very sorry to interrupt your tête-à-tête, but party games are starting. Twister was just a warm-up, hunnies. I need you to play, Adam. And Javi, right? You too.”





	Made in Heaven

It's a party that Adam has been both looking forward to and dreading—only slightly, though. Being away from L.A. so often, and sometimes for long periods of time when he's on tour, it makes him want to reconnect and socialise when he comes back home. At the same time, it can make him feel like an outsider, which is not necessarily helped by having the status of a celebrity. There is never any feeling of alienation among his core group of friends. Staying in touch comes naturally, but even if there is a break in talking to each other, he can always trust those friendships to remain rock solid.

But with people that he's friends with in a bit more casual way, it can be different. Reconnecting can take some effort. While he's away touring, lives continue, people come and go. He may not know what's happened while he's been away, he may not know what or who his friends are talking about. Things aren't always explained to him either unless he asks, for who can keep track of who's in the know in the busy L.A. lifestyle? He's not the only person who moves about.

Getting the party invite had made him happy, though. It's not the crowd he hangs out with as often as he'd like to, but it's a really lovely group of people.

So, going to the party makes him excited yet a little nervous. Trying to have an optimistic attitude helps. Whenever he feels left out, it's always best to just start asking people how they've been. And all the potential new faces are a good thing, that's for sure.

The one thing that does make this party especially attractive is the theme. Themed parties are the _best_. Rick's invitation had read

>   _90s House Party — Come as You Were*_
> 
> _*infants, please arrive in your fantasy 90s outfit, not a diaper_

Wearing platform boots is a no-brainer. In addition to that, he's wearing cuffed light blue jeans and a sleeveless grey t-shirt tucked in. It has a huge Queen print on it. Over it is a black leather jacket. But the messages Rick had sent him had made it sound like dressing up wouldn't be the only nostalgic thing.

Indeed, Spice Girls is blasting after Adam gets welcomed and is wandering deeper into Rick's house, a red plastic cup in hand. It absolutely does feel like another era, friends and unknown people around him all dressed up in nostalgic outfits. T-shirts with prints, lots of denim, loose clothes, platforms, stripes and patterns. Some of the men are even sporting a fitting hairstyle, like that spiky short hair that makes you immediately think of Lance Bass. Since Adam has been planning to grow his hair, it's already suitably long on the top to be brushed to the side, with a side parting. Like Leo in Romeo + Juliet, only dark.

He enters the living room, and stopping to give hugs and kiss people's cheeks almost makes his drink spill over. He's smiling and saying hi to everyone, but unless it's his imagination, his presence makes the energy in the room shift. It's probably not only in his head; reading energies in different spaces comes naturally to him, and something definitely just shifted a little.

By the looks of it, he's not even the only musician and a person with some fame present, but admittedly he's a bit more known worldwide. The glances and whispers must be happening because there are so many totally new faces in the room. For his friends he's just Adam, normal as any other person.

To be honest, having people notice when he enters a room isn't always a bad thing, at least when it's at a party and not a grocery store. Performing is in his blood, and that means he thrives on attention to some extent. Of course it strokes anyone's ego to be looked at in this kind of a setting, especially by cute guys. But he doesn't want to make people tense up or to think they have to suddenly act differently just because Adam Lambert is in the room.

After a while it seems like the chatter is back to the previous loud level, even if he can still perceive some guys looking at him like they're itching to come to say hi, gathering courage. _Just come. Do I look that scary?_

Eventually some do come over, and he learns how they know Rick or someone else at the party, how much they like Adam's music, and what it is that they do, or hope to do. It's nice, though, as is catching up with his friends. Hearing whether anyone has started dating is always interesting, but it can easily lead to people questioning him about his love life.

”And what about the Vegas night life? Hot dates?” The person asking, a stylist called Alex, doesn't beat around the bush.

”No, no hot dates there,” Adam says laughing and brushes a hand through his hair. ”It was one big dry spell. Actually, I had a lot of friends and family coming to see the show, and then I brought my dog over. It was really nice.” Why do they sound like excuses? Like he's trying to defend himself, as if he's supposed to have had a wild raunchy time there? But even if Alex is blunt, he's also perceptive.

”Not feeling it?” Alex asks, and yeah, he's caught on. It's not due to any failure in securing himself a hot date, but the lack of even trying.

”Not really, no. I just—I don't know.”

”I know, baby. It can get empty. If you're not looking for a hot date, maybe you'll find that sweet one instead. Now, look at all these bitches,” Alex sweeps his arm across the partiers. ”Look at us! Were any of us this hot in the 90s? _Come as you were_ my ass. Those of us who were actually teens back then were all awkward as fuck.”

”Closeted nerds.”

”Exactly. Come on, we're dancing now.”

Later on Adam is leaning against a door frame and finishing his drink, watching a Twister game being played in one corner of the room. Three guys start it, taking off their shoes and socks. Quite soon there are desperate protests being yelled, when a colour and a limb combination is really inconvenient for someone, or they have a part of another person's body in their face. Adam knows one of the guys, but two are strangers to him. Both are quite young, one with a black hair cropped short, and the other with a head of brown curls.

It's the curly-haired one that Adam finds himself looking at and secretly cheering for, watching the way he's laughing while trying to concentrate, straining his body to keep it from touching the ground. The guy is wearing a black crop top that reveals a slim waist, and loose khaki harem pants. The game goes on surprisingly long, none of the three guys relenting until one of them loses his balance and brings the whole pile down. The curly-haired guy ends up under the others, laughing helplessly. When he's getting up, his eyes meet Adam's across the room.

There's a tiny flutter in his stomach. Then a prickling at the base of his spine, even a flicker of heat going to his groin the longer the look goes on. Oh, this guy is trouble. He's not even doing anything sexual to make Adam's insides act funny, only staring dumbly with wide eyes.

The guy looks flustered from playing, and maybe also from finding out Adam has been staring at him. Since Adam is standing quite far away, it would be weird to shout anything, and anyway the guy is suddenly pulled into a rematch.

Someone Adam knows comes to seek him out too, and he can't very well stare at the cute guy anymore. When the Twister game is over, he loses sight of the guy altogether.

It's when he's sitting on a sofa, somehow the previous conversation he had having been interrupted and the person drifting away, when a total sense of isolation suddenly hits him. All around him people are having conversations, no one looking at him, and he's the only one without someone to talk to.

It's like a flashback to the most awkward moments at parties he went to as a teenager. Back then he couldn't even take out his phone and pretend he was having a really funny chat with someone over messages. Even now there's no new messages he should respond to, and he can feel a flush of awkwardness creeping over as he's scrolling Instagram, seconds ticking by. He should just join one of the groups, but none looks inviting. Finally he can't take it anymore and gets up to go use the toilet, even though he doesn't really have to.

He knows Rick has a small balcony that's a little separate from the party, so after fetching himself another drink he goes to sit there. It feels good to breathe in some fresh air.

”Oh!” Another person enters the balcony. ”I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was here.” It's the cute curly-haired guy, and he's holding a phone, cradling it against his chest. ”I was just looking for a quiet place to call my friend in Mallorca.”

He has an _accent,_ and a kind of a calm and soft voice, lower than Adam expected.

”No, please. I don't mind. If you're speaking in Spanish, I won't understand a thing anyway.”

The guy hesitates for a second, but then sits down on the other chair and makes the call.

Adam leans back and closes his eyes, letting the fascinating and beautiful sound of the language wash over him. Of course, he does understand the odd word here and there, but that's the extent of it.

”Thanks,” the guy says after ending the call. ”It wasn't important after all. It's a weird time there to be calling anyone, but my friend was just drunk.”

”Are you from Mallorca?”

”I am, yeah. I'm Javi,” the guy says and offers his hand. The fingers are really slim, but it's a confident handshake.

”Adam. Did you win the second round?”

”Hm? Oh. I did,” Javi says rubbing his neck.

The fluttering is back, more so now that Adam can see Javi from up close and look into his eyes again. Javi has green eyes and a really nice-looking skin. The features are sharp, like they're carved, and the jawline is amazing. He looks like he could be a model, the face beautiful and interesting, although perhaps not perfect in a classical way. It has personality. At first Adam thinks Javi has used a lip liner pencil, but no, it seems the lips are naturally enhanced like that, and he's not wearing any makeup.

Javi looks a little nervous, and it makes Adam's heart beat faster, wanting it to be the good kind of nervousness, and to be the cause of it. But he doesn't know if Javi is available for any flirting. And he can't know if Javi is interested, or if the nervousness stems from Adam being a celebrity.

”I love your shoes,” Javi says looking at the glittery platform boots.

”Thanks. I'm thinking you're one of the infants that Rick mentioned in the invitation.”

It makes Javi laugh a little. ”Yeah. I may have been out of the diaper before the decade ended. Were the 90s interesting?”

”That's one word it. I don't know, it was a different time. I was so awkward at parties, though. I was such a theatre nerd. And that crowd didn't really party, so whenever there was something even resembling a party, I didn't know how to act. I wasn't even out. These days I usually love parties, but I had almost like a flashback just now and felt like I needed some air.”

”Well. I was pretty awkward myself. I was really shy during high school, and even though I went to college in Denver, I wanted to finish my degree fast and I was working, so it didn't leave much time for partying.” A loud shriek coming from inside makes Javi pause and glance behind him. ”And I know only like two people from here. I moved here recently.”

”Oh, so you're a new boy in town,” Adam says, wanting to ask questions about everything Javi just described, but needing to concentrate on Javi's present situation. To find out in which direction this conversation has a chance to go.

”Yeah, I moved after graduating. I'm looking for a job.”

Javi is using the singular pronoun, talking only about himself. Not _us_ , _we_ moved.

”What kind?”

”I have a degree in business, so it can be a lot of things. Something I can advance in? Something I'm inspired by. I'm sure you're inspired by what you do,” Javi says with a little smile.

”Oh, I don't know. Artists, you know?” Adam lifts his eyebrow. ”We can get into a slump. Feel uninspired.”

”Are you in a slump?”

”I'm not sure,” he says, because when he's looking into Javi's eyes, it feels silly to say that things have been feeling numb.

”You need to fall in love,” Javi says and grins adorably. ”If you haven't already.”

He laughs, and it comes out loud. ”I do?”

”Yes. Isn't love the most inspiring thing there is?”

”You're right. It's just been a while. What about you? Are you looking for someone to be inspired by?”

”A boyfriend? I don't know. I feel like I just got here, so I haven't really been looking. But if I meet someone and fall in love, then yes, I'm all in. I want that love.”

It's funny, the two of them practically strangers and talking like this. But that's the way it goes sometimes in parties. After a drink or two you end up talking about deep things, even though you've just met.

He traces the rim of his plastic cup and tries to formulate a question in his mind, a way to ask if Javi has ever had that kind of a big love. But it doesn't really surprise him when an approaching voice reaches them; he knew it wouldn't be just the two of them for long.

”There you are!” Rick bursts onto the balcony. ”Very sorry to interrupt your tête-à-tête, but party games are starting. Twister was just a warm-up, hunnies. I need you to play, Adam. And Javi, right? You too.”

In the living room Rick gathers a large group of people and makes them form a circle sitting on the floor.

It's too cumbersome to sit on the floor when wearing platform boots and jeans, so Adam takes a seat on the sofa instead and insists he's still part of the circle.

”Alright, the rest of y'all just have to be spectators! This is... Truth or Dare!” Ricks yells and rolls an empty bottle to the middle of the circle. There are some groans, but mostly cheering and knowing whistles. ”The rules are: no videos. If I see any of you post this shit on Instagram, you're dead to me.”

A little sigh of relief leaves Adam. There are so many strangers present that the risk of being filmed while doing something dumb was the first thing that came to his mind.

It starts, Rick spinning the bottle first, and soon everything is very loud and very funny. It's hard to say which are picked more, truths or dares. Many of the questions are centered on dating, but not all of them, some just hilarious or embarrassing. The dares too range from flirty to silly. Someone has to pretend they're a dog and eat treats from another person's hand. Another one has to pretend they're breaking up with the person to their left. Another one has to spin the bottle and become a slave of the person it points to for ten minutes. Everyone yells when it lands on Rick, who is black, while the slave is white.

Somehow everything is funnier than when they were teens, because back then everything was so embarrassing. Just existing was embarrassing. Now everyone throws themselves into the dares unashamedly, and openly reveals whatever is asked of them, to much laughter. Adam watches it laughing and stroking his beard, or playing with his hair, waiting for his eventual turn.

The bottle points to Javi, who chooses a dare.

”Let three people draw on you stomach.” Because of the crop top, the artistic results will be visible all night.

”Oh, no.”

Rick fetches Javi a marker pen. People protest when Javi is taking a long time deliberating.

”I'm trying to choose people who won't draw dicks on my stomach!”

Eventually Javi goes to the short-haired Twister player, who seems to be his friend; then to Rick. Then he comes to stand in front of Adam. Below the crop top on Javi's stomach are a cluster of hearts and a smiley face around his navel.

Adam takes the pen with a smile. He wants to put his free hand on Javi's bare hip for support, but doesn't quite dare to do such an obvious move. Javi is lithe and firm, but not hugely muscular. There are some dark hairs around his navel. It seems Javi's body hair is darker than the hair on his head. Adam starts drawing, the side of his hand brushing against warm skin. Javi jumps a little when one of Adam's rings presses against his skin, likely cold.

”Don't move,” Adam says and gives a little grin. The movement has caused a random black stroke appear on the skin, but he turns it into a part of the unicorn's mane. ”There.”

There's a head of a unicorn, with a curly mane and long lashes.

”It's pretty,” Javi says, even though he can only see it upside down.

The game continues. The bottle seems to elude Adam, and in the meanwhile Javi ends up doing another challenge, a combined chicken and belly dance, getting into it with great enthusiasm. It's a hilarious mess, even the hot part of it funny with Javi's bare stomach with all the drawings on it moving around, accompanied by clucking. It doesn't _not_ make it hot, though. Javi is proving to be charmingly dorky, smart with a college degree, beautiful, European, new in L.A. with no chance of the city having made him jaded... It makes Adam swallow thickly.

It takes a while for the bottle to finally land on Adam for the first time.

”Truth.”

”Is there anyone in this room you'd like to take out?” a friend of Rick's asks, someone Adam doesn't know very well.

”Yes.”

”More than one?”

”Nuh-uh!” Alex interrupts. ”Only one question.”

Adam spins the bottle, and when the victim chooses a dare, he asks him to post a really unflattering picture of himself on Instagram. It's because he knows the guy's Instagram is very polished-looking, but he's usually up for a laugh. The guy immediately takes a picture of himself with a double chin, and people take out their phones to look at the guy's stories, crying with laughter.

When the double-chinned guy spins, though, it lands back on Adam. The crowd erupts.

”Ooh! Pay-back time!”

”Dare, dare, dare, dare,” everyone chants.

He has no choice, really.

”Dare.”

”Spin the bottle and give a lap dance for the guy it points to. For two minutes.”

Well. This could play out in different ways depending on who the 'victim' is. Two minutes doesn't sound like a long time, but keeping up a lap dance for the whole duration with a bunch of people watching? Yeah, it's a long time.

”Wait, wait; we need the right music for this.” Rick jumps up to change the song from 90s Madonna to an unfamiliar sultry song with a deep bass beat.

Adam spins, sending a little wish to the universe. But the bottle ends up pointing at a man sitting opposite to Javi. Alright, then. It's Jordan, a pretty blond guy Adam is friendly with, but not close to. Someone brings over a chair for the grinning Jordan. Adam drowns his drink and gets up to much whistling. He takes a piece of gum from his pocket and pops it into his mouth. Not that he's going to kiss Jordan, but just because.

Then he walks over in his platform boots, swaying his hips a little. These days he never does something like this in public—no, that's not quite right. This is basically pretty much something he's done on stage. But that's different, somehow. Only on stage, then, or in private. For a lover. Because of the catcalls it's impossible to imagine a private situation, so he imagines he's on stage instead, getting into his entertaining mode.

”Yes, bitch! Go Adam!”

He takes a wide stance in front of Jordan, back to him, and bends his knees a little. Looking at the men circling him makes him a little too shy, so he lowers his eyelids a bit and looks at the floor, starting to roll his hips in tune with the beat. The jeans are not the best trousers for it, but not the worst either; they're pretty snug. He bends over and pushes his ass back, swaying it from side to side.

Then he turns around to face Jordan, who's sitting there gripping the armrests. Adam brings a hand to his own throat and then lets it slide down his torso, all the while continuing the rolling movement of his hips. Then he lifts his leg and puts his right boot on the armrest. Someone cheers loudly. He leans close, bringing his chest with the scooping neckline of the shirt closer to Jordan's face, but only for a second. He tries to hide his grin when Jordan stiffens visibly. Next he walks slowly around the chair, chewing his gum and keeping his hand in Jordan's hair, playing with it. The pulse of the music and the energy of the room is getting to him.

Stopping next to the chair, back to Jordan, he slides down in a classic move; legs opened wide and ending up squatting for a moment before rising back up.

He rolls his hips from side to side again in front of Jordan, but facing him. If he was really doing it for Jordan's benefit, he would turn the other way round. Without any warm-up it doesn't feel like his hips are completely loosened up, but they do the job. He switches the tempo, shaking his ass faster for a moment, then slowing down to gyrate lazily. Knowing that two minutes will be up soon, he turns around.

Javi is sitting directly in front of him, staring somewhere in the middle of Adam's body. He knows that expression. Javi's mouth is hanging slightly open, tongue peeking from behind his teeth and his lower lip looking plumper than ever. Eyebrows furrowed, staring ahead longingly like he's hypnotised and incapable of hearing or seeing anything else, looking almost like he's suffering a little.

It's not the kissy lips or intentionally lewd looks and winks he sees on some of the other faces, although some look quite as dazed as Javi.

Adam steps back and takes support from the armrest, backing towards Jordan to grind his hips back once over Jordan's crotch, to make it something like a proper lap dance. Without touching, though, pulling back before Jordan does anything like thrusts up.

”Two minutes!” Rick yells, so Adam ends it by lifting both hands behind his head and doing a bodyroll.

Maybe he overdid the whole thing. But he laughs as people yell everything from zaddy to boy to mama, and bursts into an even louder laughter as Jordan's knees seem to buckle when he gets up from the chair.

”Aww, you okay?” He gives the man a brief hug.

”Madame Lambert, everyone!” Rick yells. ”I think we can declare the winner of Truth or Dare. Alright, food and drink break, kiddos, before we up the ante.”

People get up and head towards the kitchen. It gets a little crowded. Adam looks around to see where Javi is, and spotting him gets behind him in the line, automatically placing his hand on Javi's lower back to guide him forward. When his fingertips meet bare skin, he pulls back as if burnt.

”Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was a reflex.” Fuck. What if Javi thought the lap dance made Adam seem like a hoe, and now he's copping a feel? This is going really well, really showcasing he's boyfriend material.

Fuck, he's done it again. Managed to get ahead of himself and imagine the possibility of a relationship. It's something he's guilty of when he gets crushes, and more so in recent years than before. Imagining what it would be like if they were together, all the things they would do. Imagining he would fall in love, when it never happens. Imagining he would mean the world to the guy. Building up a fantasy and then inevitably getting disappointed.

Javi turns to look at him. ”It's okay.”

”It was a reflex,” he repeats dumbly.

”I get it.” Javi smiles at him. ”I know someone who does that.”

He wants to say it's not flirting, not necessarily, or wanting to be controlling. Touching family members or close friends is just something he does, making sure they're okay and keeping them safe. But maybe Javi knows, maybe he has someone overprotective in his life.

”So, Adam.” A voice comes from somewhere in front. ”That someone you want to take out? I don't think you'll have any problems.”

People laugh, and the mood feels liberated again, several guys starting to recount their lap dance experiences.

”Maybe you should have done that in the 90s,” Javi says, sending Adam into laughter.

”Shit. A horrifying thought.” He bursts into giggles again imagining the shocked faces of his peers if he'd done something like that. If Danielle was here he'd ask her whether they'd even be friends anymore.

Javi looks pleased, a little smile on his face before he turns around. Standing there behind him, Adam can smell how nice the curly hair smells.

Once he's gathered some food on his plate, though, Alex and other people corner him, and he can't really follow Javi like the puppy that he feels like. Maybe if it was only Alex—he'd only have to nod in Javi's direction and say _I'm gonna_... to make Alex tell him to go for it.

His eyes meet Javi's once though while they're both eating and talking with other people. It kind of feels like they're in this together. Almost as if they've arrived to the party together, even though they haven't. Or like they have their own private joke going on. _Chemistry, Adam._ It's called chemistry.

”Gather round, everyone! New game,” Rick announces. ”We need to get you people _drunk_ to spice things _up._ All voluntary, though! We are not forcing anyone here or wanting to make anyone puke on my carpets.”

Rick holds up a tray of more plastic cups and bottles.

”Is it Never Have I Ever?” someone asks.

”It is.”

At first Adam thinks about skipping it, but because Javi joins the game, somehow he ends up there too.

”Never have I ever slept with a woman,” Rick starts.

Some people drink, but fewer than Adam would have imagined. He raises his cup to his lips and notes Javi doing the same.

”Never have I ever been arrested,” the next person says.

Shit. There are screams as soon as his arm lifts, and he takes a tiny sip again. Javi on the other hand has been a good boy.

”Wait, we need to hear this.”

Adam isn't the only person to drink, but obviously since he's a celebrity, his confession seems more scandalous.

”It was nothing,” he starts, and people are already laughing. ”I got way too drunk with my ex,” he manages, before the laughter escalates even more. ”Which must have been like seven, eight years ago? Seven? We were in a bar, and it was a bit of a mix of being too handsy with each other and getting into an argument.” This is really not the most flattering tale to tell in front of a crush, and he can feel his cheeks flaming a little. ”Anyway, this all happened in Finland, where I guess they are a bit more vigilant when it comes to rowdy drunks? Someone found us disruptive enough to call the cops. We had to spend the night locked up.”

It's a lot funnier now than back then, even though the incident itself hadn't even seemed as worrying as the headlines, but he'd learnt his lesson. In many ways.

Never have I ever had sex outdoors. Not drinking. (Javi does.) Never have I ever had a threesome. Drinking. (Javi doesn't.) Never have I ever hit someone. Drinking. (Javi does too.)

”Never have I ever sent a dick pic,” Javi says.

Adam drinks because his early 20s happened.

”Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.”

”Oh my God, Alex, you just want to get everyone else drunk.”

”So?”

Adam drinks, as does Javi.

”You look like Adam's tattoo!” someone shouts.

Those who heard it over the noise seem confused, until the guy who said it points at Javi, his arm swaying in a way that indicates he's quite drunk already. Adam's heart misses a beat, feeling like he's caught for doing something wrong, which makes no sense. He hadn't even realised, but maybe there's some truth in it. Javi points at himself questioningly and looks at Adam.

”Show it!” the guy says to Adam.

”Truth or dare is over, sweetie.” He's not about to lift his shirt in front of everyone. ”I gave a lap dance, but I ain't a stripper.”

It's his turn.

”Never have I ever used something as a dildo that's not a dildo.”

Javi doubles over laughing, as do many. Some guys drink, but not Javi.

”Never have I ever owned a pet,” someone says, which is not terribly sexy.

Adam drinks.

”Do you have a pet now?” Javi asks, moving closer to Adam, the people between them having disappeared somewhere. He takes out his phone to show pictures of Pharaoh, and the next statement goes over them.

”Alright, y'all can mingle now!” Rick yells. It's probably for the best, as people are getting distracted and drifting away to do drunken things. ”You're free, except... For the rest of the night, we're sending someone into heaven every—”

”Seven Minutes in Heaven!” someone shouts so loudly that a hand is slapped over his mouth.

”Shut up, you loud gays! Every seven minutes, but with a _twist_. The victim has to go into a dark closet, no pun intended, and stand with his back to the door. Only until the other person has come in, he's allowed to turn. So it's a surprise for the victim who he ends up with.”

Rick has to silence the laughter and talking again.

”Rules are! No touching anyone against their will, if you wanna continue being a part of this community. And no nasty fluids on the floor, thank you.”

Naturally there's immediately talk of whether it's enough time to get each other off.

”What if the guy is a friend or we just don't want to make out?”

”You don't have to make out, for chrissakes. You'll just have a deep meaningful heart-to-heart if you don't wanna get cuddly.”

The bottle is spun and Jordan is the first one to be sent to heaven. After he's out of sight, the bottle spins again, Adam's throat tight until it passes him and lands on another person.

Out of nowhere Alex drops down on the sofa next to Adam, and then wriggles until his head is on Adam's lap. ”Hi, baby.”

”Hi, sweetie.” Adam sends an amused grin to Javi.

”How come you're not drunk?” Alex asks, his words slurred. ”I saw you drink plenty.”

”Small sips, buddy.”

”Your hair is like Leonardo DiCaprio's.” Alex lifts his hand lazily.

”Isn't it? I was in love with him,” Adam says with a dramatic voice, glancing at Javi again.

”You don't look like him, though," Alex slurs. "He had no beard. He was a pretty boy. No, you're pretty too. _Er_ , prettier. Don't laugh, too bouncy.”

Hearing Javi laugh only makes Adam laugh harder, until Javi whispers he's going to the toilet and goes to stand in the line for it.

Adam loses track of time talking to the hilariously drunk Alex. He vaguely notes who goes to the closet next, but realises the bottle has been spun and who it points to only when people are saying his name. Who was it that went to the closet again? Oh, that's right. It was Nick, a friend of a friend, no one who would have any misunderstandings of what Adam would want to do in the closet. Javi doesn't know that, though. Adam turns his head to see Javi arriving from the toilet. He doesn't know what his look communicates, but he tries to infuse it with _you're the only one I want to kiss tonight_.

He pushes Alex up gently and heads to the closet. Nick is standing there with his back to him, but when the door closes, everything turns dark.

”Sooo, who did I end up with? Don't say.”

Adam hears Nick come closer, and then a hand meets his beard.

”Oh. This narrows down the options. Scott? I guess not. Andrew? No, I'm sorry, if you're the hot lumberjack guy, then I'm not sure of your name.”

A snort escapes him.

”Okay, probably not the hot lumberjack. Uh... _Adam?_ ”

He can't help it and bursts into giggles. ”Hot lumberjack, what the fuck, Nick?”

”Haven't you seen him? Red plaid, ginger beard. Damn. Can you leave and get him instead? I'd be on my knees already. No offense.”

”None taken. I don't think they'd let me leave, but can we make this sound really funny? There's someone I'm interested in and I don't want him to start imagining things.”

Nick starts to immediately laugh the loudest fake laugh, which sends them both into real laughter. Hopefully it doesn't sound like the seven minutes they spend there are in any way sexy. A knock on the door ends it and they come out, blinking in the light.

No curly head in sight, no glimpse of a decorated naked stomach. He goes to Rick.

”Have you seen Javi?”

Rick points behind him, and Adam turns to see Javi disappear into the closet.

”Fuck. No, Rick—don't spin the bottle.”

Rick gives him a blank stare and only turns the bottle to point at Adam.

”Quelle surprise. Off you go.”

He returns to the closet and goes in, heart beating somewhere in his throat.

Javi doesn't say anything. There's only the rustle of the harem pants and then fingers brushing against Adam's cheek, then beard.

”Adam?”

”Yeah,” he whispers.

”How—it landed on you again?”

”No. I intervened,” he admits. Javi's hand is still touching his face, stroking his beard over and over.

”Why?”

”What do you think?”

There's a soft exhale of breath.

He wants to get to know Javi, and if they seem good for each other, he wants everything. All of it.

With a bit of fumbling, soft lips find his and press a slow kiss, the parting smack of it sounding loud in the closet. Adam leans in for another kiss right away and discovers that Javi is grinning. It's impossible not to grin too, but he winds his arms around Javi and pulls the slim body close.

”Go out with me,” he whispers and ghosts his lips over Javi's.

”Yes,” Javi says and gives a brief kiss. ”But why are you asking?”

”Because I'm crushing on you.” He gives a kiss back. ”Because we click, and I want to date you.”

” _Click_ ,” Javi says, trying the word before Adam silences him with a kiss, licking Javi's lip, which makes an arm wrap around him under the leather jacket, fingers gripping hold of Adam's shirt.

”Why yes?” he whispers when their mouths part.

”Why yes? Because... I'm crushing on you too. And I want to date you. And I want a lap dance.”

A giggle leaves his throat. ”A lap dance, huh?” He pulls Javi even closer, fingers brushing the warm skin. ”I'll give you a lap dance,” he says in a low voice before seeking another kiss. The kiss turning wet sends liquid heat down his spine, both of them taking turns making little mmh-sounds like it's some kind of a conversation of mmhs, Javi's hand cupping the back of Adam's head. It's warm and slick and sweet, the feel of it making sparks go off in his body. It makes him stupid, like nothing exists besides kissing Javi, this cute and beautiful man. It makes him completely deaf to the increasing sounds of knocking.


End file.
